


queen of the damned

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon Universe, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because vampires are sexier than pirates.





	queen of the damned

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Rumor has it that Kuroki Meisa is a vampire.”

To his credit, Kame doesn’t even look up from his magazine. “She’s not.”

“She could be,” Koki says thoughtfully.

Ueda looks mildly interested. “Where did you hear that?”

“Pi said so,” Jin says seriously. “He said she’s a blood-sucking whore.”

Koki whistles. “Ouch.”

“Someone got denied,” Nakamaru comments.

“He has bite marks!” Jin insists. “I saw them!”

Calmly, Kame flips a page. “Too much information.”

“Hmm,” Junno says, tapping his chin as he fakes his pondering. “Doesn’t that make Yamashita a vampire too?”

Jin blinks, stares at them all in turn, and runs out of the room.

Kame actually cracks a smile. “Oh, Jin, you have no idea how right you are.”

> -t. _Early 2007_

The red-stained lips haunt Koki’s dreams, has him tossing and turning in his hotel bed on location. The last thing he wants is for Fujigaya to get any _ideas_ , although the junior seems to be snoring loudly and oblivious to anything on Koki’s side of the room.

He needs a fucking cigarette.

His anxiety leads him outside, where he tightens his bathrobe around his person and takes a deep inhale of nicotine.

Which is the only thing that keeps him from screaming as his waist is suddenly seized, a pair of teeth digging into the back of his neck.

Sputtering, choking, Koki flails as much as he can until he feels a tongue flicking in the newly-created wound and long nails dragging up his growing erection. “I thought you might like this,” she whispers, a little huskily for a female but Koki is strangely unbothered.

His head falls back on her shoulder as she takes him in hand, stroking slowly and lightly enough for him to rock his hips in search of more. Then her tongue is in his ear, outlining the shell as she rubs the head of his cock with her fingertips.

“You want to fuck me, Koki-kun?”

He doesn’t even have to nod, turn around, or do much of anything except stay hard while Meisa throws herself up against the wall and pulls a condom out of her cleavage.

The forgotten cigarette sizzles out in a nearby puddle as Koki pounds her into the wall, tasting his blood on her lips and not missing the irony of his silence.

> t-. _Fall 2007_

Truth be told, Junno gets more ass than anyone else in KAT-TUN. He has a little black book that Akanishi keeps trying to steal, and Nakamaru constantly comes to him for girl advice.

Junno is, in short, a closet pimp.

The blond hair has been a bit of a hindrance, but that doesn’t stop Emi-chan from sneaking into his dressing room while Akanishi shows off his oral skills for the camera. Junno thinks that Emi-chan’s oral skills far exceed Akanishi’s anyway.

When he realizes that he’s being stalked, he just chalks it up to another sacrifice he makes for his adoring fans. Then he actually sees who it is and almost trips over his ego.

“I like your hair,” Meisa says clearly.

“Than-” he starts, but she’s already grabbed him by it. “Ow.”

“Really?” she asks, her tone disbelieving as her mouth lingers over his neck.

He chuckles. “No, not really.”

Smirking, she tightens her hold on his hair and drags him to her car. “I hear you’re the best.”

“Good word travels fast,” he hisses as he slouches down to her height.

She rolls her eyes and tosses him in the backseat, straddling his waist and closes the door behind her. “Prove it.”

He proves it by flipping them over, cushioning her head against the door console as he pleases her with his long fingers until his back is nothing but red lines from her nails. His thumb rubs at her clit and he makes her come twice before he even enters her, drinking down her moans as he fucks her until she doesn’t have any voice left to scream.

She’s limping into the driver’s seat as he calmly walks away, flipping his hair and smirking to himself. He’s still got it.

> k. _Early 2008_

“This might just be the kinkiest thing I’ve ever done,” Kame confesses as he kneels at the alter.

Meisa raises an eyebrow, giving him a few seconds to gather himself before shoving his head under her habit.

Her scent guides him, fingers sliding up smooth legs that spread and lead him to unrestricted female territory. Leave it to Meisa to not wear anything under her “nun costume,” pulling a surprised groan from Kame’s throat as his tongue comes into direct contact with her sex.

It’s hot in more ways than one, sweat beading on Kame’s forehead as he sets his jaw and feels her thighs tremble under his hands. He flicks his tongue just as determinedly as he would do anything else, feeling pride when she moans and pulls up the habit enough to twist all of her fingers in his hair.

Kame could hump the floor right now, that’s how hard he is. He’s seriously considering it when Meisa’s body starts to convulse and he rushes to push a finger inside, to feel her come like this. He groans again and she rocks harder, fucking herself on his finger that’s quickly joined by another.

Sharply he’s pulled up by his hair, cringing as he struggles to focus on Meisa’s face, relaxed and aroused at the same time. He crooks his fingers inside her and moves them back and forth, voicing his own frustration as he rubs against her bare leg.

“Mmm,” Meisa moans, thighs automatically wrapping around Kame’s waist as they fall back against the alter and her hands make a beeline for his belt. “Ready to confess your sins, Kousaku?”

Kame’s breath hitches as he leans down. “Forgive me, Sister.”

> u. _January 2009_

“Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?”

Ueda rolls his eyes, already tired of hearing the worn-out line from fangirls he’d never in a million years sleep with. Forcing a polite smile, he turns around to greet whoever it is and be on his way.

The expression falls when he sees her, licking her lips seductively as she draws her finger straight down the center of her chest, Ueda’s eyes following it until it pops him under the chin.

She smirks. “For such an S, you’re a little submissive.”

He narrows his eyes, reaching for her wrists with both hands and gradually tightening his grip on them. “Maybe that’s just how I lure you in.”

“That’s my line,” Meisa whispers, her resolve crumbling a little as Ueda restrains her.

Calmly, Ueda transfers one thin wrist into his other hand and slides his fingers up the outside of Meisa’s thigh, dipping under her skirt. “Are you going to be a good girl and bend over for me? Or do I have to punish you first?”

“Tempting,” Meisa replies as she lifts her knee to rub against Ueda’s hardening crotch. “I’d have to fight back, though, and that could get nasty.”

“Is that right,” Ueda says indifferently, dropping her wrists to grasp her by the waist and turn her around. She doesn’t even struggle, pushing back against him as he presses a single kiss to her shoulder, both hands sliding under her skirt to find her bare and wet for him already.

He growls against her skin, rushing to unfasten his pants and sheath himself before pulling up the back of her skirt and pushing his way into her. Her hands clutch onto the wall, covered by his and held in place as her body rocks back against him.

As she comes around him, over and over, he groans into her hair and feels like more of a Romeo than before.

> n. _March 2009_

“Welcome home, Rescue Ranger Nakamaru,” a warm voice calls out from the bedroom.

Last Nakamaru checked, Mister couldn’t talk. Carefully he walks towards the open door of his room, light spilling out into the hallway like a beacon. He didn’t think an actual murderer would greet him, nor would her voice be dripping with sex, and truth be told if there was a burglar who seduces her prey before robbing him, she could take whatever she wanted.

He swallows hard as he approaches the doorway, eyes widening when he sees who’s inside. Sprawling across his bed is not just a woman, it’s Kuroki Meisa. His first thought is “oh my god, I’ve jerked off to her PVs,” but that quickly becomes his _last_ thought as she flings open her trenchcoat to reveal purple lingerie, complete with crotchless panties.

Nakamaru catches himself just before he rubs the bulge in his pants, his face enflaming at the realization of what he almost just did.

“Do it,” she urges him, her own fingers slipping between her legs as her thighs spread wide, hair splayed on his pillows. “I’ll do it if you do.”

He’s doing it before he knows it, a soft groan escaping his lungs as he squeezes himself, his eyes never leaving her. He watches, throbbing in his own hand as sparkly nails part the lips between her legs, glistening with her arousal, her fingertip rubbing circles over the small ball that swells with each gyration of her hips.

Nakamaru might have stopped breathing, but only until he inhales sharply and pushes up into his own hand at the sight of her slipping two fingers inside herself. Squirming all over _his_ bed, her scent all over his room as he finds himself stepping closer.

“That’s right, come here,” she coaxes him, rocking against her fingers as she stares at him through hooded eyes. “Come and get me.”

Another step, hands that don’t feel like his own fumbling with his belt until it unfastens and Nakamaru’s pants are held up solely by his erection. His knees hit the mattress and he falls forward, crawling on his hands until he’s between her legs, hovering over her and staring down at her like she isn’t real.

Her legs wrap around him and pull him close, fingers sliding a condom on him just in time for him to plunge inside her. She feels as real as can be, meeting his thrusts that increase in speed as he loses more and more of himself.

She’s not there in the morning, but her scent remains in his nose for a long time.

> a. _April 2009_

Jin should know better than to leave his bedroom door unlocked, but the very last thing he ever expected was to be woken up by a woman’s hand in his shorts.

He tries to protest, but he’s pretty sure it comes out like a moan.

“Relax,” a familiar voice says, soft fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking as it hardens in her hand.

“Meisa-chan?” Jin asks in confusion; he doesn’t think he’s seen the girl since she was working with Kame. “What are you-”

“Turn over,” she interrupts him, chuckling satisfactorily when he automatically rolls onto his back. “That’s good.”

Jin yawns, nearly choking on his breath when he feels her roll on a condom and impale herself on him. His eyes fly open, seeing for himself that it is in fact Kuroki Meisa straddling his lap, riding him, forcing his cock in and out of her until he’s helpless to do anything but rest his hands on her hips.

“I knew you’d be easy,” Meisa whispers, leaning down to lick between his lips. “That’s why I saved you for last.”

He doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but he’s a full supporter of whatever gets him sex from hot women in the middle of the night. He lets her into his mouth and kisses her back, hands sliding around to her ass for purchase as he thrusts up into her.

The last thing he thinks before he loses himself to her tight body is that he’s so going to rub this in Kame’s face.

> y. _April 2009_

Yamapi’s waiting in Jin’s parking lot, smirking as his freshly fucked girlfriend saunters out of the building.

“That’s it,” she says breathlessly, tossing her hair and adjusting her skirt. “All six of them in two years.”

“I still beat you,” he tells her, slipping his arm protectively around her waist as he falls into step with her. “You didn’t have all of them _at the same time_.”

Meisa rolls her eyes and slides her hand into his back pocket. “Whatever, we’re even now.”

As they walk, Yamapi decides to wait a little while to tell her about NewS.


End file.
